


Shit Happens

by alyssa9779



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa9779/pseuds/alyssa9779
Summary: This was a request for protective dad Geralt! I added some friendship with Ciri in there as well <3
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Shit Happens

You had been best friends with Ciri long before she met Geralt, the two of you bumped into each other quite accidentally, actually. She was barreling down the kingdom streets and she ran right into you, knocking the bread you were planning on eating for dinner right out of your hands. 

When she realized what she had done, she picked it up, grabbed your hand and pulled you into an alley, finger over her mouth indicating the importance of your silence. You were so confused and taken aback, you had no other choice but to do what she said. 

After a minute or two, palace guards flew by on the main road. Upon seeing this, she unfroze and broke into a fit of giggles. She introduced herself, no point in hiding her identity after what you had just witnessed. 

After that, you two were fast friends. You were around the same age and after a few months, everyone knew your name. It transformed your entire life, your family’s life. You had made a modest living before, running into trouble here and there, but now everyone knew not to mess with you or face the wrath of the fiery princess. 

So when the castle fell, you were right by her side, experiencing the traumatic separation between her and her grandmother. She refused to go unless she could take you with her, so the Lionness of Cintra herself pulled you aside. You’d never been her favorite but she knew better than to argue with Ciri right now. She told you to take care of her lion cub for her and to find Geralt of Rivia. He’d take care of you two. Whatever that meant. 

You and Ciri, after facing the woods on your own and every foe that came with it, finally ran into him. You didn’t know how she knew it was him, how she knew he was safe, but she knew. Something pulled her towards him until she was in his open arms, holding on tight.

When they finally broke apart, she introduced you and he welcomed you into his arms with the same protective ferocity that he did Ciri. You had no clue who this man was, but at that moment, you knew everything was going to be okay. Sure, he looked mildly terrifying, like he could snap you in half if he so desired, but you trusted him. Something in your gut told you to trust him, and your gut hadn’t been wrong so far. 

From there on, the three of you traveled together and got on as if you’d known each other your entire lives. Ciri and Geralt butted heads sometimes, but you were always there to keep the peace. Their steadfast personalities were more alike than you think either of them realized. But they appreciated you mediating when one of them got too stubborn to admit fault. They made sure you knew how much they appreciated you too. You never felt unloved or out of place. 

Which is why Geralt absolutely lost his mind when he saw the bartender at the pub and inn you three were staying at mess with you. It started innocently enough, him asking your name, age, and about your interests. But something didn’t feel right when he started stroking your arm. You went to pull back but he grabbed it forcefully and when you pulled to get away, he only held tighter. 

You knew Geralt and Ciri were out fending to Roach, and you like to think you can take care of yourself. You wouldn’t be wrong, but this man was simply so much bigger than you, there was no angle you could twist your wrist to escape his grasp. He leaned in close to begin whispering god knows what in your ear when you hear the two enter the pub. 

Before you know what’s happening, you hear Geralt growl as he storms up, knocking the man away from you with one well placed right hook. He lets go immediately and lets out a pathetic whimper. Geralt is fuming, eyes wide, hand on the man’s throat. 

“I should kill you. If you ever touch her again, you’re dead.” his voice low, and quite frankly, terrifying. Ciri is by your side in an instant, making sure you’re okay. Making sure he didn’t hurt you. 

Geralt throws the man down, discarding him like garbage before he joins your side. He gathers you in his arms, holding tight. Your face falls into his neck and you take a shuddering breath. 

“I’m so sorry, Y/N. I should’ve been there. That shouldn’t have happened to you.” he says, regret lacing his tone. You only hold him tighter. He eventually pulls away and looks you in the eye, “I’m never going to let anything happen to you, okay? I promise.” He looks to Ciri, “Either of you.” 

You feel Ciri’s arms envelop your back and see Geralt place his hand on her hair. 

“We know. We’re safe. We’re okay.” You say, in an attempt to dissuade his guilt. “It’s okay. Shit happens.” With a snort, Geralt finally releases you two. He checks to see that the man is still practically unconscious and gathers his things. The three of you go to the inn on the other side of town where, hopefully, Geralt won’t have to kick anyone else’s ass for messing with the wrong damn girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! <3


End file.
